worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
House Rules (MtAw)
Main_Page > Mage: The Awakening Indefinite Duration on living subjects * Using fate 2 to give a spell conditional duration makes a spell within purview of Fate exception to the indefinitive duration for living target ** to put it simply, you need to have fate 2 and conditional duration if you want a spell affecting a living target to have an indefinitive duration. ** quite natural for transformative/shapeshifting life spells. Modified Wisdom-for-XP trading at character creation * An alternative to the optional rule allowing players to start at Wisdom 6 and create their character with an extra 5 experience points or start at Wisdom 5 and create their character with an extra 10 experience points (this rule only falls into the realm of "at the Storyteller's discretion," and is completely optional) ** If the player wishes to start at Wisdom 6 and gain 5 XP, he must roll three dice as if he had degenerated from Wisdom 7 to Wisdom 6 in the course of normal gameplay. Failure on this roll means the character gains a derangement as if he had failed a degeneration roll in the course of normal gameplay. The exact nature of the derangement should be agreed upon between the player and the Storyteller based upon the character's concept. This derangement is written on the line next to Wisdom 7 on the player's character sheet. ** If the player wishes to start at Wisdom 5 and gain 10 XP, he must make two separate rolls of three dice each, similar to the single roll detailed above. Failure on the first of these rolls means the character gains a derangement on the Wisdom 7 line of his character sheet, as above. Failure on the second of these rolls means the character gains a derangement on the Wisdom 6 line of his character sheet, as above. ** Regardless of any derangements gained or not gained due to this house rule, the character gains the experience points correlating to the number of Wisdom dots traded. * Remember that players are only allowed to trade one point of Wisdom for 5 XP or two points of Wisdom for 10 XP. Offering more XP for further Wisdom trading is NOT recommended. Prepared Offensive Spells * For contested resistance, the target gets as many rolls as the caster made when preparing the spell. The exception is if a roll only gathered duration factors for suspending the spell, it doesn't count. Successes rolled by the victim remove successes from the prepared casting. This can deny an exceptional success, and reduce damage (if the spell does it), but doesn't prevent the spell unless you remove all of them. Note that usually the caster has more dice then the target, so prepared extended cast spells still have extra power, but they are no longer an "I win" button. Magic just isn't as powerful as it once was. :) * By the book, prepared spells that subtract resistance from the dice pool can only be prepared as aimed spells, which means you ONLY GET ONE ROLL. If you don't subtract dice to counter it during casting, then the resistance/defense that applies takes off successes. Suggest taking off at least two for spells that are resisted by attributes or defense. Also note that you can't hold them very long without taking more dice off the top, Since you can't extended cast them, no abuse is possible. * Prepared spells that have no resistance can be charged up and held for long periods of time easily, but are still limited in the number or rolls you can make to charge up the spell. Still, a prepared Control Fire is a very potent weapon, and it's very possible to charge up enough to one-shot multiple opponents later with an influence fire. They DO go on your list of maintained spells until you trigger them though. And a Havoc paradox can reverse the effect, causing the fire to go out instead (though there will most likely not be a new target for it to change to. Storing the fire smothering version is also quite useful, as then you can spend one mana to put out a fire. Optional rule: you can use a prepared spell outside of initiative, if it's not an attack. You could no-sell a fire attack with one, but if you are fueling the fire with it, you have to wait till your turn. * Buffs are also very good choices for a prepared spell. For the price of one mana, you can have the spell in reserve, and not cast if you don't need it (and thus avoid paradox). with enough dots, you can easily have it persist until needed for a day or longer. Prepared forces 4 effect to let you flee if needed? Spend a mana, and you can run away at 10x speed. Category:World of Darkness 2004 (nWoD)